Whiteblood
by Celestial Sin
Summary: Living a lonely life since her birth, Ashley had never known the truth of her past. But when she becomes the target of a crazed vampire army, she must fight with Hellsing in order to reveal her heritage and save her soul. AlucardxOC. OVA based.
1. B&E Vampires

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to put in a little note since this will be my first ever fanfic on here *dances*. I know it sucks, trust me I almost wrote the whole stinking thing over again. But me being notorious for my lazyness, just decided to post this anyway.

Its a Hellsing fic, just like I said. So for all of you people who will most likely say "OMG ur OC suks and Alucard is not like that and, blah, blah, blah, blah...." I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!! If I see any flames I will flame you back....with a blowtorch. And give all the nice readers cookies. :)

Anyway, I don't own Hellsing, Alucard, vampires, Dracula and all that fun stuff, just my OCs, so I hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

It was things like this that had always seemed to get me into trouble. Me, being the stubborn, seventeen year old that I am, had decided to walk ten blocks, yes, _ten_ blocks to and from work today, since the weather was so nice out. Well, at least it was at three o' clock this afternoon. Now at ten o' clock, it was dark, and raining, and so fricking cold I no longer had the feeling in my arms and hands, and my legs were about to follow suit with numbness.

It was awfully cold for a normal fall evening in London, just as quiet as well. Normally people would be out, strolling the streets with their loved ones, adoring the beautiful fall scenery and atmosphere while at the same time running their last minute errands. But now the avenue was completely dead, with not a single pedestrian, car, or even alley cat in sight. I felt a bad chill fall down my spine at just the eeriness that radiated from the shadow that seemed to move on their own.

Cursing and mentally telling myself it was only the cold, I tugged my coat tighter to my body in a futile attempt to become warm. The icy drizzle that continued to fall made me cringe as it hit the uncovered parts of my being; I was even beginning to see little clouds of breath form when I huffed in aggravation. Damn Travis for making me work a stinking double shift till 9:30, when absolutely _nobody_ came into the store at that time of night. Oh, well, it's either become a starving artist, or pay my rent, and the second option sounded much more appealing on my terms.

I live alone, obviously. I was told my parents "passed on" when I was old enough to know the truth, but for some reason I feel there's more behind the story than what the orphanage let me in on. And I'm pretty sure that no sane parent would give their child their own apartment at the tender age of seventeen, nor would they let them walk the city streets at ten o' clock in the evening, in a town that was notorious for people being snatched away and found dead in the bottom of the Thames River.

I turned the corner and started on the ninth block to my apartment, taking my time to walk up the steps and unlock the door despite the falling downpour. Just as the key clicked into the lock, I felt like something didn't feel quite right. Like someone was watching my very move. I turned around and cautiously looked back at the deserted road, looking for any movement that could be identified under the luminescent street lights. I calmed myself down when nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, shaking my head as I faced back towards the door.

'_You're just tired Ashley.' _I thought to myself '_All you need is a hot meal, warm bath, and then it's off to bed for you'. _

All of which sounded fantastic right about now.

Opening the door, I made my way inside and pulled down my jacket hood, running my hands through my slightly damp hair. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the wall right next to the door, sighing as I took in the features of my face. I never thought I was all that pretty, and definitely not all that skinny either. My shoulder length mass of umber brown hair frizzed in slight curls from the humidity, and my blue eyes looked weird since my they were a little bloodshot as well. After lowering my own self esteem by looking at how disastrous the walk home had made me, I headed to the living room and turned on the light. Unlike most teen aged kids like me, there wasn't anyone waiting on the couch to welcome me home. No mom, dad, sister, brother, psychotic Uncle Ernie, just a vast, messy space, with plain furniture, piles of art supplies, and a beta fish that, sadly, was my only route of personal support.

I walked over to the counter and dropped a few food pellets in his bowl before walking to the fridge to scourge up something for dinner. Deciding on my leftover pasta, I dumped it into a bowl and set it in the mic for a minute and a half. Not fifteen seconds into cooking it did the lights shut off completely, and all of the other electrical devices following suit in the process.

"Shit…just perfect." I cursed, glaring at the lamp with aggravation.

The power had gone out.

Stumbling as I made my way through the dark, I walked to the window and looked outside to see if anyone else's power had shut off as well. All of the lights across the street had remained on. It was then I began to have that feeling again, the feeling that something was out of place, that someone was watching me. The pit in my stomach became uneasy with fear as I heard a soft banging coming from the front door. It was not loud, but it wasn't a normal polite knock either. It was as if someone was urgently trying to unlock it from the outside.

Hesitantly, I slowly walked to the door, my heart rate becoming quicker with every step closer I took. Placing my hand firmly on the doorknob, I looked through the peephole and gasped in fear. A pair of blood red eyes was set into a grudgingly demonic looking face of a man who appeared to be in his early forties, dressed in informal, street mugger attire. But what caught my attention the most was the fact that in his evil grin, a pair of razor sharp fangs protruded from the canines of his mouth. I almost couldn't hear him as he spoke in a thick English accent on the other side.

"Ello there poppet."

I suddenly felt myself being thrust back as a sharp force burst through the door, shattering it into a million pieces of splinters, and hissing in pain as my head cracked hard against the cold ceramic kitchen tile. Little dots of black and purple dotted my vision as I tried to see my attacker, his figure silhouetted by the small light from the outside hall. I quickly stood and ran to my room where I knew something could be found for me to defend myself with, until another strong force struck me hard in the back, knocking me back to the floor with something heavy sealing me down.

The man's bloody grin was now three inches from my face, the pointed canines glistening with saliva and crimson, and pinning me down with his sheer power as I flailed to escape from under his body weight.

"Let me go!" I yelled, moaning in pain as he twisted my arms above my head and locked them within his own.

"Ah ah ah…" he scolded "…you're not thinking of running away are you? I never liked to eat my food to go, especially when I've found a virgin as lovely as you. I'm going to savor every last drop of your sweet blood."

Being able to release one of my hands from his grip, I fiercely swung it hard at his face, hitting him square in the jaw with all my might. "Why you little…!" as quick as he could he grabbed my left arm and squeezed it hard, until the sharp snapping of bone overflowed my ears.

I cried in agony as the pain burned my entire forearm. He had crushed it cleanly in half, making it feel as if a thousand big needles were all piercing into the marrow at once. My breathing labored, the little dots in my eyes were now huge globs, barely allowing me to see the man's face, but his blood red eyes were still crystal clear as they glowed in the darkness.

"You little bitch!" he snarled "You're not worth an easy death, why don't we make this more interesting? I don't want you to become a ghoul after all." I had no idea what he was talking about, but when I saw him reach for the button of my pants, I began to panic uncontrollably.

I struggled once again, more forcefully this time, and yelled for him to stop. Instead, he grabbed my right leg and just like my wrist, snapped it in half. For a second time I yelled at the pain that began crisscrossing up my thigh. Why was this happening? What have I done to deserve this? I was screaming mentally in my mind, letting the tears fall that I had held back for so long.

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

As if someone had heard me, a sudden banging resonated through the apartment, and my attacker's eyes grew wide with shock. Yelling in pain he made his way off my trembling form.

"What the hell?!"

I weakly raised my head to see what had happened, noticing the dark red blood that now seeped from my attacker's shoulder, at the same time he threw me aside, slamming against the wall, and whirled around on where the so called 'bang' came from. Following his gaze, I gasped inaudibly at who stood in the doorway.

A man, maybe at least six foot seven was standing in the doorway, his silhouette looking more like a monstrous beast rather than a human. It was too dark to decipher the features of his face, which were covered in the shadow of a large red fedora hat, and a pair of orange tinted goggles that seemed to glow despite the darkness. He began to walk into the apartment, his large red duster coat seeming to flow like water behind him, and a huge silver gun glinting in his hand as he walked past the window. His stride forward was calm, sleek. Like some fierce predator that stalked mercilessly to hunt its prey.

"Who the fuck are you? This girl is mine you cocker; go find one of your own." My captor's sudden outburst snapped me out of my trance from watching the man's somewhat dramatic entrance. But what surprised me was that even at the attacker's insulting eruption, he continued to smile. A wicked, crooked grin that showed two rows of glittering razor sharp teeth. Watching them gleam with ferocity, I felt my mind stop after putting it together, but it wasn't true; they didn't exist…_didn't they_? I should have known it from the start, this man…..both of these men, they weren't human, they were vampires!

I began to tremble at the fact that there were two cold-blooded demons in my apartment, capable of tearing me apart like I was toilet paper and able to suck me completely dry like a child does a juice pack.

"I'm not interested in killing the girl you scum." Red spoke, "It's your shameful existence that I am required to cease."

His voice was deep, baritone, but it was also smooth, flowing through my ears like a sea of silk. And surprisingly enough, it calmed me, hearing that voice say he wasn't going to slaughter me. Unexpectedly, as swift as the bullet he was shot with, the vampire roared before lunging himself at red, fangs and claws bared in fury. I ducked my head as Red raised the gun and several more deafening shots rung out, all of which were immersed in screams of pain and psychotic laughter. I covered my head with my good arm and winced slightly, not being able to look at the sadistic spectacle. The pain in my arm and leg was now excruciating, almost to the point where I was about to pass out, and almost as quickly as it came, the rounds stopped, the fight ending with an ear splitting screech until it faded away into the night. Someone was killed, and although I still kept my eyes sealed shut, I had a good feeling as to who was the victor.

After a few seconds, I looked up and gasped when I found that red was kneeling right over me, his features still mauled with darkness. I felt my heartbeat increase slightly when he reached out a slender, gloved hand to me.

"V…vam…pire." I choked weakly, my voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

Another psychotic grin stretched across his face; his goggles hiding the eyes that I could somehow tell were boring into my swollen blue ones.

"Smart girl…." He purred.

I began to close my eyes as my breathing finally calmed down, despite the fact that my heart was still hammering in my chest. It was strange, despite the fact that this man, no creature could obviously exterminate me, I felt myself become…relaxed, safe, now that my attacker and almost rapist was now no more than a gray pile of dust sinking into the shag carpet.

"Who…who are you?"

I could tell that I could barely see him anymore since my vision was almost black, and when I tried to see him my eyes throbbed from the strain of deciphering him in the dark. Ignoring my question, Red simply stared me down, his face emotionless as he gently cupped my chin with his gloved hand, making me shiver at how frozen the contact felt on my skin. He gently turned my head left and right, as if he was inspecting it, looking for something that should have been there in the first place. I sustained to watch him as he slowly took his thumb and rubbed it gently at the rim of my mouth, where I could taste the coppery tang of my blood beginning leak through my partly open lips. When he moved his thumb away, he stared at where the crimson stain of blood should have stained, but all that was there was the white fabric of his gloved finger, perfectly clean and spotless. Continuing to analyze the invisible contents that should have been there, a slight look of confusion plastered across his face.

I looked at him with the same expression, until I froze when his gaze turned swiftly back onto my own.

"Now this is interesting." I didn't like the tone in his voice, which was filled with both curiosity and amusement, two things that didn't sound good in my case.

"What are you talking about?" I was beginning to panic again, hearing him say that something about me is "interesting" means that there was something wrong, the same type of feeling that you get when a doctor checks up on you, and looks at the report with a 'what the hell is that?' look on his face.

Once again, I felt Red take hold of my chin, yet more firmly this time, and move my head to look at him directly in the face. Keeping my chin still in his grasp, he removed his glasses with his other free hand. I gasped weakly at the pair of blood red eyes that looked into my own, sparkling like rubies but glowing like hellfire. But, at the same time, I couldn't look away, gazing mindlessly into those orbs as my lids began to close. It didn't take long for me to realize he was hypnotizing me.

My eyes were closed by the time I felt his cool hand let go, but I was still on the brink of consciousness when his velvety voice spoke once more.

"What is your name little one?" he whispered way too close to my ear.

Feeling the last of my awareness beginning to slip away, I faintly gave him a reply that sounded like I was drunk.

"A-Ashley….."I mumbled.

A dark, seductive chuckle was the very last thing I heard before I finally felt myself slip into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, first chapter, normal conflict and all that hoo hah. I know the beginning is a little cliche, so I might change it later on, but for now I'll just let it be and see once I write more chapters, which will probably be changed too depending on my liking of them.

So if anything is edited I'll give you all a heads up, so your not all like WTF on me.

Now I shall go to work, eat cake, and gain another five pounds, YAY!

See you all later!

Starr


	2. An Unforseen Fortune

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing chapter one. I appreciate the nice comments that all of you posted and am glad that y'all are satisfied.

Anyway, here's chapter two, I rewrote it three times because I was having a hard time with the story, but I finally got something written. Sadly though, there's no Alucard this time *cries* BUT HE WILL COME! All in due time, I promise.;)

NOW! On with chapter two! Hi Ho Silver! AWAAAAAAY!

* * *

I had never had such a hard time waking up in my life. My head buzzed with dizziness, and both my arm and leg felt like a heavy weight was strapped to each, pinning them down as I lay still in bed. My eyes shot open when I realized that I had woken up, that I was still alive. I sat up slowly as the pain in my back crisscrossed across my spine; making me wince with each inch I raised it off the mattress.

I sat there dumbstruck; I was here, in my room, in bed, with no broken arm or leg, perfectly sane despite the fact that two, _two _vampires broke into my apartment, one nearly killing me and the other......I had no idea where to start with him.

A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered his eyes. Those deep, red orbs that glowed with both malice and satisfaction. Who was he? Where did he come from? And more importantly, why did he save me in the first place? He should have done what the other had failed to do, suck my blood and rip me to pieces.

Closing my eyes and I laid back onto the mattress, placing my still warm pillow on top of my face. Was it all a dream? It had to be, neither my arm nor leg was broken. They were sore, but so was three fourths of my body. And vampires? Seriously? I really must be becoming coo coo in the head. But still, what if I am thinking clearly? That all of it _was_ completely, one hundred percent real?

I grumbled in frustration, and blindly reached over to my nightstand for my iPod, plugging the buds in my ears so the music would play at it's top volume. Letting the rock songs beat the crap out of my eardrums, I let myself fall into a near comatose state for another two hours.

Still laying with the pillow on my face, I felt my blood run cold when a hand clasped onto my shoulder. I flew into an upright position immediately, flailing my arms and screaming random threats at the top of my lungs.

"AHHHHH! Don'tbitemeIhavegarlicandI'mnotafraidtouseityoufuckingbloodleeches!"

"Ashley! HEY! Calm down it's only me!"

I stopped yelling when I noticed a small feminine figure standing next to my bed, looking at me like I had been possessed by the devil.

"Janine! Oh my God! For the love of Pete don't do that!" I felt my cheeks flush a little, realizing that I had just threatened to crucify my best friend. I had known Janine for two years now, since I had began to live on my own. I met her on my first day at the shop and, to my surprise, found out that she practiced the psychic arts. I was a little wary at getting to know her at first, but as things moved on I found out that knowing a person with a sixth sense could have its benefits.

Tossing a lock of long black hair over her shoulder, she rested her hand on my forehead with a small look of concern on her face.

"Calm down! I just came to check on you. I came by last night and found the whole place trashed and you unconscious on the living room floor. Ashley…just what the hell happened?!" So it was all real.

I drew a blank as I tried to think of a way to explain it to her. But what was I going to say? 'Oh, I was a attacked and almost raped by vampire and another one came in and killed him and told me I was weird and tranced me into a freaky sleeping state. No big deal.' Right...no big deal my ass.

"Someone broke in." I figured I might as well tell her part of the truth, since about three fourths of it would make her declare me completely insane.

"WHAT!? Oh my God! Ashley! We need to report this!" Grabbing my cell phone from the top of my dresser, she began frantically punching the buttons before putting it to her ear.

I yelled, wrenching it away from her grip and slamming it shut before any connection could be made to the police department. There was no way I was going to get the police involved with this "NO!"

Janine once again couldn't believe what I had just done. "What the hell did you do that for?! Do you want whoever broke in to come back?" For some reason, I did, so I could ask him who he was.

"Are you crazy?!" she screamed, her brown eyes full of astonishment.

"Yes I am. Please Jan, I know that it was bad, but what happened last night was something that I can't talk about, but someone did come to help. You have to trust me on this." Okay, more half lies...

"Then why were you knocked out on the floor?"

I pondered for a second, trying to come up with a good answer. "I passed out."

"Ashley…" she warned.

"JANINE! Please….let it go! I'm fine, the guy is gone, and I made a mistake okay? This is something that I just want to forget…." All right maybe I didn't want to forget it, but I had to come up with something in order for her to stop her useless interrogation.

After a few silent seconds, her face softened and her shoulders went limp in defeat, sighing before grasping my hand in a gentle manner. "Okay…I understand."

I felt myself loosen in relief, glad at the fact that she finally had given in. "Thank You."

"But you have to let me do your card reading first." ...Or not…

My muscles tensed again. I should have known that she wasn't through. She was going to use her psychic voodoo mumbo jumbo as an alternative. And since I was her main guinea pig, it was I who had to take part. And trust me, me and Janine's spells do not mix. She let go of my hand before reaching into her bag to pull out a rectangular object wrapped in a purple silk scarf. Unfolding it gently, she tossed it aside and began placing the cards out so fast I barely had a chance to protest.

"I thought you said you understood!"

A sly smile formed upon her lips as she arranged three cards horizontal to one another and packed all the rest away. "Oh I do. But since you won't cooperate, I decided to find a loophole. If you knew me well enough, you should have seen this coming by now."

"Oh trust me, I saw it coming from a mile away." I mumbled, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

Putting the extra deck of cards to the side, Jan placed herself across from me on the bed, putting two hands on the furthermost cards of the three. "Okay, now give me your hand." I sighed and hesitantly did so."Now, I want you to think of all the events that happened last night, try not to leave out any details, Try reliving it in the vision of your mind."

I closed my eyes and did as she said, playing the images back like rewinding a movie. Me coming home, the man breaking in, my arm and leg both being snapped in half, Red shooting down the vampire, then hypnotizing me into unconsciousness, every last single detail. After about five minutes of reminiscing, I opened my eyes once more.

"Okay, now lets see what the cards say. For the past..." Jan picked up the first card in the bottom left hand corner. "The Ace of Clubs, you had come into contact with a new endeavor, meeting something that you had never encountered or met before." I felt a lump in my throat begin to form. Damn the girl was good! Watching her carefully, I began to feel clammy as she reached for the next card. "The present...." she flipped it over "The eight of spades, fear of leaving a bad situation and imprisonment in a military life."

"What the heck does that mean? I'm not in the military..." a headache throbbed at my brain as I tried to make sense of all of this.

Jan examined the card as she thought of an explanation."It might mean that you will become affiliated with some military or army later on, the present doesn't usually deal with the exact moment at hand, but usually with something that will happen very soon."

I furrowed a brow. "And how soon are we talking here? Like a week?"

"More like a day or two..."

"WHAT?! I'm going to be in the military tomorrow?!"

"I'm not done yet Ashley! Calm down! Jeez, if you keep this up I swear I'll go gung ho on your ass."

Yeah, a five foot two eighty pound girl taking on a five foot seven giant like myself. Doesn't take genius to figure out who'll win there.

Moving her glare away back to the cards, she flipped over the last one "Now for the future...the seven of spades, betrayal in someone you trust." my suspicion meter went off the top the second she mentioned the 'someone you trust' part.

Bringing her gaze up to mine she caught onto my expression and glared, catching on to what I was thinking.

"What?"

"Janine..." my was voice thick with warning.

"Hey! I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes but _come on_. This is the future remember? It might not be specifically talking about me!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. Huffing, I dropped my gaze to the card she held."So if it isn't you then who is it? You're the only person I know that I trust enough for it to matter. Do you think someone else might come along?"

"I honestly don't know. Anything is possible. Maybe it's someone you'll meet once you join the army..." the corner of her mouth rose into a smirk.

I chucked my pillow at her, making her yelp and fall off the mattress due to hitting her so hard. The three cards she had unveiled fell onto the floor as she followed suit with a small 'thud'.

Getting back up on her own two feet, Jan threw the pillow back and collected her cards. Giggling despite the fact that the whole military idea really was freaking me out, or better yet, the whole entire reading freaked me out. To be honest I had no problem with the military, but unlike any true, professional soldier, I was definitely not suited for harassment from some Major Pain drop and give me fifty General. But other than the eight of spades, it was the seven that really caught my attention. Who would betray me? Jan was the only person that I was close enough to that trust was something we both carried for each other. It was times like this that living alone really made me realize how lonely I was. Not that I didn't love Jan, it was just it felt like I needed someone else, a companion or family member to counsel me through his whole situation.

I didn't realize the small tears that had fallen until Jan's high voice snapped me out of my depressing train of thought.

"Ashley..." she said in a soft concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I wiped the stray tears from my face. "Yeah...I was just thinking about something, it's no big deal."

She continued to look at me and gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You know what you need? A girl's night out! Come on! Well go down to the club for a few hours and hang out at my place after, what do you think?"

I smiled at how she tried to cheer me up, that was one of the reason's I loved her dearly. She had always put others before herself, even if she did become a little bossy at times.

Deciding I didn't want to stay here and think this over like some hermit, I agreed to Janine's thoughtful request. I moved off of bed and slipped on a decent pair of clothes, grabbed my jacket and bag, and walked out the door, or more specifically door_way_ with her into the London streets. But as I made my way down the dimly lit avenues. I still couldn't get the thoughts of last night out of my mind, nor could I ignore the vision of those burning red eyes of the man that continued to haunt me in my memory.

* * *

A/N: And there ya have it. I did enjoy writing this chapter, even though it took me so long. The whole card playing deal I had to look up meanings of the cards and write them in association with the story. So all three of them carry that exact meaning. But what significance will they have to Ashley? You must read and find out! MWAHAHAHA! *cough*

From the next chapter forward things will become more interesting, and Alucard shall return. I'm trying to figure out a way to get Millennium involved, since they will be crucial to the storyline.

Speaking of which, my sister asked me today if Germans were Hindu......_Hindu_?! Seriously? I laughed so hard I fell off my chair! Then she threw fruit at me, which at least died me down to giggling at her for another ten minutes.

But whatever, I need to go to bed, since my eyes now feel like popping out of my head. Toodles!

Starr


	3. Maul and Capture

A/N: So I kinda rushed this chapter, plus I feel sick to my stomach, so if it looks strange then its the bug getting the better of me *coughs*

This is where the real story shall start, and begin to make more sense to the the OVA. I have also noticed that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, so I will most likely add to this later.

So now, read the chapter! READ I SAY!

* * *

By the time we had made it to the club, the place was a madhouse. I was surprised that we could actually get in so easily, since the both of us were obviously underage. But when Jan whispered something in the bouncer's ear as we approached the door, he raised a brow and insisted that we go inside. I began to wonder just where in the world a girl like her, someone who ate tofu and did charm spells, got connections into a club that was considered the most dangerous place in London.

As we walked inside, I found out that the line of people outside who wanted to get in was put to shame at how many stood on the dance floor. The bright neon lights illuminated the moving figures who swayed and jumped to the music, while at the same time barely making out any of the people who sat in the furthermost edges of the room. It was as bright as it was dark, making it so easy for anyone to be able to snatched away without a sound.

We made out way through the maze of people until we found a small booth in the far corner, sitting down as a skimpy dressed waitress popped up to our side immediately.

"Hey girls. What can I get ya?"

"I'll just have water." I gave Jan a look of warning as she tried to order, knowing very well that if she got what she wanted, she would be leaving this place so hung over that carrying her out wouldn't even be an option.

"Janine..." I warned.

Pouting like a five year old, she crossed her harms and grumbled at the waiter for water as well, glaring at me as I smirked with self triumph. Just as the waitress came and went with our waters, I noticed a pair of men watching us from the nearby bar. Maybe at least twenty or twenty one, they eyed us with interest before whispering to each other and smirking in our general direction. There was something strange about the two of them, taking interest in a pair of seventeen year olds like us.

"Uh Janine, do you know those guys?" I asked her as they continued to stare, keeping my eyes on them to allow her to see who I was talking about. Following my gaze, she creased her brows together as she saw them, then smiling as if she was flattered at the unwanted attention, well, unwanted on my part.

"No. But they're kinda cute. Maybe they'll ask us to dance." So much for getting my point across.

I became nervous as they began to walk in our general direction, their eyes thick with hunger. While I was sweating in apprehension, Janine grinned from ear to ear like some lovesick high school girl. Oh wait...she _was_ a lovesick high school girl.

"Hey there," one of them spoke as they finally approached the table."You guys want to dance?"

"Sure!" Jan jumped out of her seat and latched onto the guy's arm, giving me a small wink as they disappeared into the sea of people.

I stared at where she disappeared for a few seconds as the second guy took the place of where Jan was sitting, scooting closer and closer until he was almost within touching distance of my arm.

"Um...hello." All praise Ashley, sovreign of good first impressions.

"You're pretty quiet babe." did he seriously call me babe?"Why don't you let me get to know you better?"

I really didn't like the sound of his voice, and to be honest, it was really creeping me out. Quickly I scooted out of the booth, ignoring the random calls he made for me to come back. I had to get out of here, I appreciated Jan's concern and wanted me to have fun, but my idea of a nice night was far from pedophiles harassing me out in the open.

I glanced around for the exit, barely being able to make out where anything was in the flashing lights, masses of people, and loud music that was preventing me from thinking clearly. I scanned along the balcony above, just finding more of the populace drinking and laughing with others nearby, until I saw him.

I felt my blood run cold as I examined his form. The long red coat, large fedora hat, and orange glasses that reflected viciously in the mulichanging dance lights.I couldn't believe it. It was _him. _And he was looking right at me, a menacing grin plastered across his palish face.

It wasn't until a high pitched scream rang out that I was knocked away from his gaze. People now were yelling in panic, running and dispersing from the dance floor to reveal what had caused the mayhem in the first place. The cry I wanted to release caught in my throat at what stood before my eyes. Janine was standing limp in her dance partner's grasp, her eyes fogged over as he had his mouth clamped down hard onto her neck, her crimson blood pooling all over her chest and dripping frantically onto the ground.

No, not _again._

With one clean swipe of his jaw, I watched in horror as he decapitated Jan's head from her body, tossing it aside like a rag doll as he set his bloodthirsy eyes on me. I turned around to run, but came into collision with something hard and firm. Looking up, I yelled when I looked into the face of the vampire's partner, smiling viciously as he clamped a strong hand around my throat. Lifting me into the air about four feet, he swiftly ran his long nails deeply across my chest, breaking the skin horribly and releasing the coppery scent of blood into the air.

"This is what you get for blowing me off babe." he snarled "Now lets get back to getting to know each other better, what do ya say?"

Not much later did his buddy come over and together, they threw me to the ground and began mauling at various sections of my body. I screamed in pain with each rip they put into my skin, making my vision fade due to the rapid blood loss. They were like animals. Attacking me like a cold, vicious beast does to its recent prey, clawing and snapping until every last piece of meat was gone.

I flailed and fought weakly in their grip, until they one finally ceased my screaming with a deep gash to my throat. I couldn't believe it, it was happening all over again, like some terrible nightmare I couldn't awake from, and this time the pain was ten times worse, burning throughout my body like fire. But when four large bangs rung out, I felt relief wash over as I knew exactly who fired them.

Automatically the two stopped clawing at my body, a look of pure shock taking place of their once distorted faces.

I now struggled to breathe as the two dissipated into dust, once again barley making anything out through the scene of screaming people, blood, and bright neon lights. And it just like the first time, I gave a final whimper of pain as I passed out completely.

* * *

The vampire grinned manically as he shot the two freaks to the ground, watching with red eyes as they dissipated into piles of sand. He walked over to where the girl now lay unconcious, her wounds bleeding profusely as she breathed slow, uneven breaths. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, unlike any virgin blood he had smelt before. But he continued to stare at where it bled through her clothing, staining it a blinding white color.

'_Master_' he called in his mind, smirking when another feminine voice responded.

'_Did you deal with them?' _she asked coldly.

'_Yes, and the girl is here as well.'_

The woman fell silent on the other end for a few seconds. '_What is her condition?'_

_'She has been torn open from the chest down, and is losing blood at a rapid rate.'_

_'Bring her back immediately, we cannot let her die.'_

_'Yes Master.' _with those last words said he felt her cut off on the other side.

He continued to stare down at the girl, looking into her face that was now coated in blood. She was quite beautiful, with a heart shaped face and long umber hair that fell in masses of curls around her shoulders. And her scent, oh, it was irresistable. The scent of cherry blossoms and sunshine, two things that a monster like him could never attain.

Slowly, he lifted her frail form into his arms, being careful not to let her lose any more blood. Her blood...blood that did not contain its crimson hue, blood that fell from her wounds like specks of snow. He had never seen anything like it in all of his existance. But one thing he knew, he wasn't going to let this girl go so easily.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not really all that thrilled with how this chapter turned out, so there is a very high chance that I'll make some changes soon. I was half asleep when I wrote the Alucard pov, so that's why its kind of awkward.

Anyhoo, I thank all of you lovelies for reading. I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on what I could improve on, so I can make all the more exciting for when you read later on.

So now I shall go back to sleep, and pray to god that I'm not getting the pig flu. Tata!

Starr


	4. Jackass Vampires

A/N:Two uploads in one day? OMG I'm on a roll! I'm actually surprised that I got two chapters in today. Maybe its because all of you reviewers so far have been so sweet. So I'm going to give you....ONE MILLION VIRTUAL HUGS! Yes I know I'm a dork! *puts geek face on* :P

I forgot to say this at the end of chapter three, but for those of you who were a little confused her blood is white (read the title lol)

And now...here is HELLSING! DA DA DA DAAAAAAA!

* * *

White.

It was all I could see, a blinding white that hurt my eyes immensely. I began to think that I was dead, cause obviously there was no way that hell would be so bright and warm. I shut my eyes quickly, to avoid destroying my corneas, and listened to the annoying beeping sound that repeated constantly in my ear.

Slowly with caution, I opened my eyelids once more being able to faintly make out the small specks of color that dotted a foam tiled ceiling. I tried to move, but found myself completely immobilized as I tried to lift my arm, which I found to be completely numb. I could barely breathe, finding that a clear oxygen mask was what was keeping my torn lungs functioning without my help. I felt horrible, like I had been hit by a truck, then it reversing and running over me once again.

I began to put together the fact that I was in a hospital, where or which one it was I did not know, but for some reason I know I didn't get here on my own. My mind was drowsy as I tried to put the pieces back together of what happened last night. Once again, I had been attacked by vampires, two to be exact, when I went to the club with Jan....

I felt my breath catch in my as I remembered what I had seen. My best friend, she was slaughtered right in front of my eyes. I didn't hold back the tears that began to fall, rolling down my cheek and staining my pillow.

It wasn't much longer that I heard the sound of voices coming closer from the hallway, all of which were thick with a British accent. I heard them enter the room, barely being able to make out the features of their faces, I looked at their forms instead. One appeared to be a man, wearing some kind of white lab coat so my guess was he was the doctor, the other was more feminine, but was still had broad shoulders and was wearing some kind of green suit, and the last stood right next the the feminine form's side and appeared to look like some kind of butler. They all appeared to be looking at me, but if they knew if I was conscious or not, I didn't know.

When they started talking I became aware that they had no idea.

"How is she?" a feminine, yet authorative voice asked.

"She has lost a significant amount of blood, and since we don't have any spare blood to restore all that she has lost, a blood transfusion would be incredibly risky." Apparently he was the doctor.

"How long will it take for her to recover?"

Doc paused for a sec before responding. "Well, despite her blood loss, she is recovering fairly quickly. All of her gashes have begun to heal themselves, and at how deep they were, it is an uncommon occurrence for a girl such as her."

What the hell were they talking about? That I was some freak? Absolutely none of this made sense. And my blood, no wonder I was so drowsy. Why couldn't they give me more blood? Last time I checked it was all perfectly fine.

"I'm beginning to question the uncommon occurrences this girl carries." the woman stated.

"What do you wish to do Sir?" a new voice chimed in, most likely the butler standing next to her.

I heard footsteps come closer, until they stopped right next to the cot I laid in. "We might need to recruit her."

"But sir! She's only a girl! You can't possibly think--"

"Do not question my decision doctor." she scolded harshly "She may not become a soldier, but with something as strange as this I cannot let her roam London freely. If she goes to a public hospital they will discover her blood surely, and soon after will start to question her as well. Do you want her to become a science experiment?"

A long moment of silence passed till the doctor sighed in defeat. "Very well then, we will try to have her up on her feet in a few days time."

"Good. Then it's time I take my leave. Walter?" with that last said I heard them leave the room, leaving the doctor as the only one left.

He sighed again and picked up the clipboard at the end of the cot, scribbling something down nervously and refilling the IV before he left as well, turning out the light behind him. The dark made my eyes tired as I tried harder to see my surroundings. I let my eyelids fall for the last time, thinking endlessly at what I had just heard. Recruit me? I couldn't believe it. Jade's prediction had been right, if I'm in a place that concerns soldiers, than this was the closest thing to the military that I was going to encounter. And just where was I anyway, from what the woman said, it seems that I'm really not in some run of the mill hospital. Hearing the heart monitor begin to slow, I felt myself become drowsy due to the IV and the beeping that was seeming to lull me into sleep.

--------

By the time I awoke again, the room was still pitch dark, a blessing compared to the blinding fluorescent lights that had disturbingly awakened me the first time. The oxygen thingy still covered my mouth, and still helped me to breathe properly. It seemed as if I could see better now, and as I once again tried to decipher where I was, I found my attempt to be futile when the room I was in looked like a ordinary medical ward. I tried to lift my limbs again, relieved to find that the numbing had finally disappeared. So I did what I should have done in the first place, find a stinking way out of this place. As I removed the oxygen mask and IV from my arm, I winced slightly as I sat up out of the bed. I took a quick look at my chest, finding that what Doc had said before was true, the scrapes and gashes had finally scabbed over, leaving a nasty X shaped scar right in the middle of my torso.

"Well that will leave a mark..." I mumbled to myself.

Slowly I made my way off the cot, I shivered at how cold the temperature was in the room, of course all I was dressed was an extremely thin hospital gown, blushing intensely as I noticed that my whole backside was bare to anyone's eyes. Clamping as much of the fabric shut as I could with my hand, I walked to the doorway and peeked through, checking to see if no one was coming down the dimly lit halls. When the coast was clear, I began walking without a second thought.

Making my way out of this place was a lot harder than I imagined it would be. It seemed that no matter how may doors I opened or as many flights of stairs I descended, every hall looked the same. By the time I found myself deep in the basement I was really beginning to get pissed off.

Slamming my fist against the wall, I gave a loud growl of aggravation.

"This is driving me absolutely crazy!"

I felt hot tears begin the fall as I fell to my knees against the stone wall, I had always cried when I was frustrated, and wandering aimlessly through a place that gave me no hint of where I was for an hour and a half really set me off the bar.

For how long I sat there I didn't know, but when I felt the temperature fall about ten degrees, I looked up in panic. Almost immediately the candles that lit the hallway snuffed out, leaving alone in the musty hall. The shadows began moving more on their own the more I sat there panicking, and heard myself release a small whimper when the sound of footsteps began to echo down the hall. They were huge, loud strides that defined themselves as belonging to someone large. I sunk my head between my knees, hoping that if he passed he wouldn't notice me hiding in the dark. But when they stopped right in front of where I was, I looked up and gasped inaudibly.

It was Red. Standing over me like the way a cat corners a mouse, his cheshire cat grin gleaming despite the lack of light, showing off his large perfectly pointed canines. It was the first time I had seen him without his hat and goggles, giving me a front on view of his beautiful face. His sparkling red eyes were set into an array of perfectly proportioned aristocratic features, like a God that was brought right out of a Greek storybook.

His long, Raven black hair hung over part of his face and to his shoulders, looking so incredibly soft, like an animal's pelt. I began to feel the urge just to stroke my fingers through it.

But right now I couldn't help but feel the anger that I felt towards him. I wasn't sure why I was in the first place, but right now he was the only one I somewhat knew that I could let it out on.

I glared at him immensely, just wishing that he would walk away and pretend that he never saw me. But instead he raised an ebony brow and a low chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"What's wrong little girl?" he purred "Did you get lost in the dark?"

Oooh, how he was ticking me off."Go away."I snarled in my best snarling voice.

"You truly are a strange one."

"I'm not the one who leeches off blood and enjoys it."

His eyes sparkled with amusement."Touche Ashley."

I flinched as I remembered that he knew my name, and this whole time, after saving my life twice, I didn't even know his to start with. I found the moment to be a good opportunity, so I wasn't going to let it slip away that easily.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Alucard."

'_Alucard'_ I repeated in my mind quietly. I began to stand on my own two feet, cursing to myself the second I felt them begin to give out from under my body weight. I expected to hit the ground, but I felt myself be caught by a long red arm, wrapping around my waist as he lifted me into his arms. I began panicking again when he began to walk down the hall.

"What are you doing!?"

He only chuckled as I struggled feebly in his grip. Apparently amused by the fact that I was in the grasp of yet another, bloodthirsty and psychotic, vampire.

"You have lost too much blood, and as amusing as it was to watch, I don't think you could make it another hour walking like a mouse in a maze around this mansion."

I crossed my arms, angry at the fact that he was right....wait. "How did you know I've been trying to get out of here?"

"I'm quite sure that anyone in this mansion has heard the constant racket you made while you tried to navigate around here. But I decided to just follow you, since your antics were quite entertaining." He gave a long stream of laughter as I stared at him dumbfounded.

Why the big...! "You are such an asshole!"

His laughing grew even louder as I cursed at him so profusely it would make a sailor blush. Only when he came to another similar looking door did his manic laughter finally stop. The door flew open on its own accord, making me jump in surprise. Great, he's bloodthirsty, insane, and he can move things with his mind. Whatever happened to the normal, human prince that took girls away from problems like this? Man, my life was fucked up.

Walking through the doorway, I found myself to be put down on an ornately embroidered bed in a fancy bedroom that definitely put my apartment to shame. The large, four poster bed was garnished in a crimson satin comforter that matched the long curtains that hung over the large windows, opened all the way to show a gorgeous view of the moonlit hillside. A large cherrywood armoire stood against the opposite wall, with a dresser and nightstand to match.

As Alucard laid me down on the bed, he gave one last glance at me as I watched him disappear without a sound. Sitting there for a few seconds, scared at the fact that he had just melted into the wall, I let myself calm a little before closing my eyes to try to go to sleep.

'_Goodnight Ashley.'_ his disembodied voice purred.

I shot my eyes open in shock as I heard him within the boundaries of my mind, his dark chuckling resonating at my apparent reaction to his freaky mind telepathy.

"Jackass vampire..." I growled.

For the second time I tried to go to sleep, wondering about what the hell I was going to do once I woke up. But whatever it was, I mentally prepared myself for the worst news before finally releasing my mind to dream endlessly.

* * *

A/N:I still can't believe I got two chapters done in one day. This is a rare occurrence for me, so don't get too used to it. When I write more than a chapter in a day, that's a sign that I really need to get out of the house. :)

Once again, critiques are appreciated, so if anyone has any suggestions, PLEASE let me know, just don't get too carried away with criticism. O_o;

Starr


	5. Recruitment

A/N: I love my laptop. I really really REALLY love my laptop. So now I shall write more for you all at school, although I can't be on here all seven hours every school day. I really appreciate those of you who have been commenting. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, you guys are awesome. So now I'll get on with chapter five, which makes me happy because I can write more Alucard stuff. *squeals*

HERE WE GO!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find myself in the same room that Alucard had left me in the night before. I figured that since I so brazenly snuck out of the ward, and that whoever was keeping me here didn't want me hiding around without anyone's permission. As I sat up, my head began to spin rapidly as I barely caught myself from hitting the headboard, obviously still weak from loss of blood. As the dizzyness finally disappeared, I slowly made my way off the bed, shivering as I remembered that my entire rear was still right in public view. There was no way I was going to walk out dressed like this, I wanted to keep what dignity I still had, which in my case was very little since the only one who saw it was a very scary and attractive vampire. Being the only person I wished hadn't seen it.

I sighed as I stood in the middle of the room, crossing my arms and pouting as I thought about the situation at hand. So, I healed faster than a normal human should? If that was true, why did I still feel nauseous from losing all my blood? Although, on the other hand, it would explain how my arm and leg would have healed so fast the first night Alucard had saved my life, and how all of my gashes were now no more than scars. I rubbed my temples harshly, this was all getting _way_ too weird for my standards.

A soft knock came from the door, making me jump since I was off in Lala Land somewhere. The knocking continued as I scrambled around for something to cover myself in. There wasn't much choice, so I grabbed a blanket from the bed, since there was like three of them. Wrapping it around me like a mummy, I waddled to the door and opened it slowly, only to reveal an old man, his fist raised about to knock once more.

He seemed fairly old, but still in good health, like maybe sixty or so, dressed in a butler's attire and a monocle that he wore over his right eye. His sleek black hair was tied back in a short ponytail,and he smiled warmly like a loving grandfather would. For some reason, I began to believe that he was one of the people in the ward room I heard when they were discussing about me, unaware that I had heard every word of the conversation. Although, I don't remember him saying much.

He continued to smile as I stood there confused. Apparently amused at the expression on my face. "Ah, good morning Ms. Ashley." he greeted wholeheartedly, "My name is Walter, I'm the caretaker of this house. I was informed that you had moved from the medical ward?"

I just nodded as I clutched the blanket tighter around my form, waiting for him to become angry or news that the head of the house had become angry with my sudden disappearance. But instead, he handed me a small stack of black cloth that he was carrying on his person.

"Here is some clothing for you to change into for now. Sir Integra has asked for me to bring you to her, she has been anxious to speak with you." he stated.

I cocked my head in confusion. "Who is Sir Integra?"

"She is the head of the Hellsing Organization, and also in charge of this house."

Oh crap, she wants to see me?

"I'll give you a moment to change, once you are finished I will take you to her office."

I hesitantly nodded again, thanking him before I closed the door.

The clothes ended up being a black t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, two articles of clothing that I absolutely adored. Quickly I stripped the hospital gown off, replacing it with the incredibly comfy material. Once I finished, I opened the door to still find Walter waiting patiently in the hall.

"Thanks for the clothes." I said meekly.

"It's no trouble, I can't tell you how many times I have asked Integra to exchange those horrid hospital gowns for something more practical. Especially when we have male patients wearing them."

I couldn't help but giggle at his humorous remark, making him smile as he began to head down the hall. Staying behind him, I tried not to rush myself too quickly, knowing that if I did it wouldn't be long till I would once again almost pass out on the floor.

"So." I began "Why does Sir Integra want to see me?"

He was quiet for a short moment. "She mainly wants to know of your condition, she was a bit concerned when Alucard had brought you here, you were bleeding profusely, and you seemed to have had a concussion. Luckily that was nothing major, but giving you more blood seemed to be a problem...."

"Because my blood is white?"

He nodded in conformation. "Its a very strange thing indeed. It's why we cannot make a proper transfusion, if we tried using blood different than your blood type, than there would most likely be some serious side effects."

"So am I some kind of freak?" I knew it was a little rash to say so, but I had to know the details.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. The doctor mainly said that it's because your white blood cell count is so high. Thus making you technically immune to most diseases, and allowing you to heal rather quickly. But it is strange that since you have so many white blood cells, you should have had a diagnosis of neutrophilia. But for you it seems that hasn't occured."

I didn't even notice we had been walking for fifteen minutes when we reached a pair of large oak doors. Giving me a sign to stay put, Walter disappeared behind them for a moment, allowing me to sit down and get rid of the nausea I felt from all of the walking, weakly letting my head drop between my knees. My head snapped up five minutes later when Walter came out again.

"Sir Intergra will see you now Ashley."

Slowly I rose to my feet, and followed him into the office. It was a fairly large room, with only a desk and two oak chairs placed in front of it at the far end of the room, At the desk sat a young woman, obviously the one I heard talking in the ward. She was quite beautiful, with steel blue eyes, olive skin, and long platinum blonde hair that fell like a waterfall over her shoulders. If not for her hair, the glasses and dark green suit would have made her look rather masculine. But my guess was she dressed like that on purpose to gain equal respect when running an organization or whatever.

When she spoke she spoke with authority, obviously working since just looking at her made me all the more intimidated.

"So you are awake are you?" she asked.

"Y-yes sir." I felt my voice become a little shaky.

She lifted a brow as she examined me for a short moment, giving me a look like one does when looking at a fish tank, and at the moment I was the fish, unfortunately I had no rocks or plants to cower behind.

"Please sit down Ashley." she said, motioning a gloved hand to one of the oak chairs in front of her. I hesitantly did as she asked, slowly sitting down ans feeling the urge to bite my nails in anxiety.

Continuing to stare me down, the corner of her lip quivered as I continued to avoid her gaze. It seemed that fear was the only source of amusement around here.

The quiver then turned into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, seeming to calm me down just a little bit. "You seem nervous." Hell yes I was. "You have been atacked by vampires, seen your friend decapitated right before your eyes, and you are afraid of me?"

I felt my face redden as I looked down at my bare feet, playing with the string that held my pants up nervously.

"I'm just afraid you're going to be angry with me." I admitted meekly.

Her eyes showed a look of confusion as I said that, which I thought was odd on her part. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I walked out of the medical ward, and you were talking with the doctor questioning if I was even human..." Oops, didn't mean to let that slip.

"So you heard that did you? I wasn't aware that you were conscious, about seventy five percent of your blood was missing you know." She grabbed a cigar from a steel box and began to light it, taking a long drag before letting the smoke fume from her mouth. "From what I am seeing of you right now, I do not believe that you will be any threat, however, under these circumstances that you have a high white blood cell count, and your healing status is almost as good as any vampire's, I cannot allow you to roam the streets of London so freely...

I took a wild guess. "So you want to recruit me?"

She nodded. I guess that this could be okay. My apartment was trashed, I had no one to stay with, and I certainly didn't want to be attacked for a third time. But still, there was one thing I didn't know.

"So, if I am recruited, what exactly will I be doing? This is an organization right? What kind of organization is it?"

For some reason I didn't get a good feeling about what she was going to say, since her icy blue eyes kept their hold on mine while she remained deathly silent. Letting out a long stream of smoke she rested her head on the tops of her hands.

"The Hellsing Organization, is a secret service that eliminates supernatural activity in order to protect the Queen and country of England. It is our duty to rid of these monsters without letting the general public know of them."

I sat there dumbfounded, either confused or shocked I didn't know.

"Come again?" I replied.

"We kill and crucify vampires. And when we recruit you, you will learn to as well."

....._shit._

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping from my chair so quickly that the room began to spin, making me fall down for the fifth time. Luckily it was back into the chair, allowing me to hold my head in my hands as I waited for the humming in my ears to cease.

"Walter," Integra commanded. "Get Seras to help her back to her room, it will be quite a while before she can walk around freely. I want you to bring a wheelchair for her when she has recovered."

"Yes sir."

I heard him walk away for a minute, the sound of the door closing giving me a sign that he had left. The black blobs continued to dance around my vision, but I could tell that Integra still looked down at me with her calculating gaze. To my relief, it wasn't too much later that the door opened again, and the presence of a figure came to my side.

"You called for me sir?" a new female voice chimed.

"Please help Ashley back to her room, I don't believe she will be able to make it back there on her own."

I felt a strong hand take hold of my arm, swinging it over her shoulder while another hand took hold of my waist. Unaware of where I was going, I began to limp into her side as we exited the office that I was really beginning to hate. It seemed forever as I wobbled down the hall, leaning into the unknown woman's side. There was something strange about her though, she felt so frail, but by the way she was able to keep me steady, I began to get a very good clue.

"Are you a vampire too?" I mumbled weakly, feeling her flinch a little as if I insulted her.

"Yes I am. Alucard is my master, he had to kill me in order to destroy an enemy vampire, but saved me by changing me instead."

"So, do you drink blood and sleep in coffins and all that stuff?" I felt a little awkward asking her all of these questions, I mean, she's a vampire after all

"Sleeping in coffins, yes. But drinking blood....not so much, although I really know I should. Master always berates me for it."

I began to feel a little better now that I was focusing on something other than the fact that I was about to toss my cookies. I looked up at Seras to get a better look at her since I could barely see her before. She looked nothing like a vampire to me, with spiky, strawberry blond hair, big blue eyes, and a face that would make Alucard look like Godzilla. It was hard to tell that she was changed by him in the first place.

Without noticing it we had made it to my room, me now having the full ability to at least walk in by myself. Or at least I thought I did till I walked in the doorway, grabbing the dresser for support as I almost toppled over on the floor..._again. _Seras finally left after I told her three times I would be okay, her making sure I made it to the bed first before she took her leave.

Flopping on the bed, I said goodbye to her as she disappeared from view, and began to drift off into sleep. Thinking some final thoughts about how the hell I was going to deal with killing the undead for the rest of my stay here.

Either way, between Alucard and dealing with bloodthirsty vampires, my time here was definitely going to be a living hell.

* * *

The room was dark as the small man continued to watch the screen, with two tall men standing protectively by his side. So she was finally admitted to Hellsing. Her being there would make it all the better for their plan.

"So, ze girl has finally made it." the man spoke in a thick German accent. "This is vonderful! Have the brothers been informed of thier task doktor?"

Adjusting his multi-lensed glasses, the doctor smiled wickedly."Yes my major, zey are making the preparations now. And the process for the transformation is sixty percent complete."

The small man clapped his hands slowly as his large, toothy grin widened manically."Perfect."

* * *

Sorry this took so long, between school, being sick, art, and work, I have barely had time to work on this. _GOD_ I can't wait for January, then NO MORE SCHOOL!!! HOORAY!

Once again, I just noticed that there was no Alucard, I am ashamed, because I know all of you love him as much as I do. I AM NOT WORTHY!*grovels* But I did get Millennium introduced, which is a good thing. :)

Ahem, anyhoo, I'll try my hardest to update a little more, since I have been slacking just a little....Toodles!

Starr


	6. Rememberance

It wasn't until a week later that I was finally physically capable to walk again. I couldn't even count how many times since I've been here that I felt like throwing up, but thankfully for my bed and three gallons of Pepto Bismol, I felt a lot better. My mental state however, I was still shaking in my shoes at the fact that I was going to be trained to fight the one thing I hate the most. I was supposed to begin my training with Seras soon, and by the time I had started, I was glad that she was a vampire, because I probably would have killed her at least five times when I tried using the handgun.

"You really need more practice than I thought." she stated glumly, wiping off some stray gunpowder from her uniform.

I was getting frustrated with this gun, trying to reload it for the third time. "I might as well just take this damn thing and shoot myself, although, I'm so bad I might miss my head too."

She only gave a small smile and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Please don't do that, if master found out I let you kill yourself, I'll never have the end of it with him. Besides I'm new at this too, so don't go beating yourself up over it."

I snorted, "Yeah, but you were a police officer right? You at least knew how to fire a gun. Me trying to aim this right is like making a hippo sew baby garments. And Alucard, where the hell is he anyway? I haven't seen him around since my first night here." Other than that I hadn't seen him at all, and I didn't know if I should be sad, angry, or grateful that he wasn't around.

Seras only shrugged her shoulders, obviously not seeing him either. "I've only seen him when we go out on missions. Other than that, I don't know why he wouldn't be skulking around somewhere."

I huffed and aimed the gun at the paper target at least a hundred meters away, taking out my frustration by pretending git was Alucard's smug face. Without a second thought, I fired four times at the fake Alucard manikin, both me and Seras wincing as it only hit it once in the knee. Slamming the firearm on the counter I yelled at the top of my lungs and stomped out the door and back to my room, Seras following me hesitantly until I made it to the door.

"No offense Ashley, but do you always get frustrated this easily?"

I placed my forehead against the cold wooden door and moaned in response. What the hell was I supposed to tell Integra, that I can't even fire a gun? I didn't want to stay here and not do anything, but wasn't there _something_ that I could do that didn't involve vampires, guns, and very perverted soldiers, and I don't even want to get into how they came along...

"I'm gonna go take a nap, if I'm not up in at least four hours, you might wanna check on me." because if I wasn't awake, it meant I had decided to take the alternative to get away from this hell hole.

Seras nodded, her eyes clouded by a glint of concern and doubt. "Okay, I'll see you later Ashley."

With that last said, I went into my room and shut the door behind me, locking it before I flung myself onto the fluffy bed. I stuffed my face into the pillow and once again, groaned in frustration. Why the hell was I here again? I lied there for about an hour when I felt a cold chill run along the side of my neck.

"Hello my dear." a velvety voice purred.

Giving a loud yelp, I grabbed the pillow and swung it only to come in contact with open air, while gravity got the best of me and so cruelly flung me to the floor. I couldn't help but become angry at the disembodied voice that continued to rumble with dark laughter.

"Alucard!" I almost fell again when he fazed through the wall right next to me, chuckling while I continued to glare at him fiercely.

All he did was laugh and lay himself on the other end of the bed, reclining his legs and watching me with his head cocked onto his gloved hand. "You are so much fun to watch." he said "Your antics still haven't ceased to amuse me."

"How would you know? You've been hiding god knows where and this is the first time I've seen you since you brought me to this God forsaken place! I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." And like a three year old, I turned around to let my back do all the talking.

I still didn't look at him,but by the sound of rustling fabric I knew that he had moved closer, the iciness of his form radiating off onto my own.

"I know you can't pull that off for that long my dear. After all, I know you've been wanting to see me for quite some now." I felt my face go hot, obviously blushing madly at the fact that he so rudely read my thoughts. Brimming with embarrassment, I covered my face with my hands and gave a muffled, upset moan.

"I said it once and I will say it again, you are _such_ an asshole."

"Oh?"

Okay, he was _really _beginning to piss me off, every time this damn vampire came around he was nothing but trouble. I unintentionally had a staring contest with him for several or so minutes, not being able to look away from those piercing red eyes that blazed fiercely in the dark. For some reason I began to become sleepy, and when I found that he was trying to trance me again, I quickly looked away, pouting that he had unfairly won our little stare off.

"Well, I said this once and will say it again, you are such a strange girl."

"Don't you have some vampires to kill or something?" I hissed "I am _really _not in the mood for your sarcasm right now."

"Unfortunately, there isn't a mission tonight, but I didn't come here just to bother you."

I raised a brow questioningly, what the hell would he want from me? "So what is it?"

He was quiet when the smirk he recently wore disappeared, leaving his face completely expressionless. For some reason, I got a bad feeling in my stomach at what reason he would have come to me at eleven o' clock in the evening.

"Why have you been living alone?" Well that was blunt.

"Because I have no where else to go." I replied.

"Why?"

"Why the hell would you want to know?" I began to feel the lump in my throat, conversations like this had always been my sensitive point, and if he knew as much and was trying to make me break down, he was doing a good job at it.

"...I see. Your family is deceased." It wasn't a guess.

But he was close. "Not exactly."

He lifted an ebony brow in confusion, obviously not expecting for me to give him such a straight reply. But it didn't stop him from his constant questioning.

"Do you have family?" he asked.

Silence pierced the conversation for several long seconds, honestly I had no idea what to say. "I had never known my family..."I finally replied "I was just some orphanage's addition to the other dozens of kids that were dropped on their doorstep. And because I was never adopted, I ran away when I turned fifteen. And I began living on my own since then. Nobody ever asked where I came from, or why I was alone. As long as I didn't make trouble and kept my rent payed, I got by just fine...until now."

He seemed to be contemplating what I had just said, because once again the room was without a sound. When he didn't respond at all a minute later, I turned around only to find that he no longer was there. I was alone in the eerie, shadow filled room. I sighed in defeat, wondering if he had even stayed for what I had just said, I shook my head and laid it back down on the pillow, closing my eyes to sleep and not bothering to change out of my ammunition scented clothing.

I finally felt my head swim into unconsciousness, trying not to to scourge up the memories that my last spoken words had so brutally reminded me of.

* * *

Alucard continued to watch the girl from the ceiling as she finally went to sleep, the sound of her heartbeat slowing and breathing evening making his mouth water for a taste at what her slender body contained. From a mass of shadows he once again stood beside her bed, taking in the beauty of her resting form. This girl, there was no way it could be the child he had rescued all those years ago. The one he found squabbling and crying alone, wrapped in a blood drenched blanket as she was the only life among the so many dead bodies that were illuminated by the harvest moon. He remembered picking her up in his arms, noticing how she had stopped screaming when she saw his face, her bright, aquamarine eyes filled with both fear and curiosity.

But what he remembered the most of her, was her scent. The flowery, sweet smell of one hundred percent virgin blood coursing through those small veins. It had drove him insane, how such a small creature could bring up a thirst he hadn't experienced in two hundred years.

And now, after leaving her on that home's doorstep, at least five hundred miles away from here. She was back, lying before him, still virgin, and as beautiful as ever.

He knew there was no point in asking her those trivial questions, but her reaction to his interrogation was a mix of, anger, loneliness, and sadness. He could feel them floating in her mind. She felt she was alone, and would always be alone, now that her only friend was now on the other side.

Pulling a lock of long brown hair from her eyes, he gave her face one last glance before he made his leave to his dungeon chambers.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know this took WAY too long for me to post and there might be a few of you who have been waiting, but I have been so busy that I hev been procrastinating on this for a while. Once again I AM NOT WORTY! *bows and grovels*

So lately I have been looking up ways to make a Seras costume because I want to cosplay as her at either Yulecon that's coming up or A-kon in June. I already have the pattern for the top and skirt laid out, I was just wondering if anyone knows how to do the pockets and wig style. This is my first cosplay and I want it not to be sucky. So if anyone knows, just leave a message.

PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it if I got some critique on how this is coming along. Thank You all for being so patient. :)

Starr


	7. Prayers and a Promise

A/N: Chapter Seven. Hooray! It took me awhile I know, have been WAY too busy lately, but I am uber excited cause I am going to YULECON NEXT MONTH *does happy dance* I can't even begin to say how excited I am :)

So, here's more Hellsing, and guess what ALUCARD'S BACK!

* * *

"I am so screwed."

I let my head fall into my hands in defeat, Seras continuing to look at me with those sympathetic puppy dog eyes. Integra was going to kill me, I still haven't learned how to fire the gun right, and due to my incomparable inexperience, I had shot one of the Hellsing captains square in the knee, making him immobile for at least two weeks. Not only that, I just now realized that I was flat dead broke, since I hadn't been to work in so long, and no one gave me a call, my only guess was that Travis had terminated me, leaving me now jobless, helpless, and sitting in a pit of shit.

I began poking the food on my plate in irritation, swirling the potatoes in the ketchup and beans. Eating was the last thing I wanted to do right now. "I'm not cut out for this." I groaned "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Integra is definitely going to tan my hide for putting one of her best men out of commission, my boss laid me off, and I have absolutely no way to defend myself from another vampire attack."

Seras only hummed in thought as she suckled hesitantly from a medical blood pack. The one thing I loved about Seras was that despite being a vampire, me and her seemed so much alike, how she was so innocent and seemed to always be so perky despite the fact that she hunted ghouls every evening, and that she was super strong. Looking past all that, she just seemed...normal.

"I honestly don't know what to say." she chimed. "I'm sure captain Gareth will be back up on his feet soon, and I think to be honest, that would be the last thing you should be worrying over."

I became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

She looked away, her cheeks reddening a small degree. For some reason I knew the news wasn't going to be all daisies and lollipops.

"Sir Integra said that it might be necessary for you to go on the mission tonight."

I froze. "WHAT?!"

All eyes in the cafeteria moved to where me and Seras sat, looking at the crazy girl who had jumped out of her chair and was yelling at the top of her lungs. In other words, they were looking at me like I was a maniac.

Seras had the same look as everyone else in the room. "She said that it was time for you to begin to take a feel for what it might be like."

"And she still knows I can't even defend myself?"

She nodded slowly.

This was crazy, no, this was _suicidal_. Is she out if her mind?! She knows how much I suck ass at firing a damn gun, and she's going to just throw me to the ghouls and say "Good Luck and don't get killed."? I was too young to die, and dying in the jaws of a zombie vampire was the _last_ thing I wanted to happen.

I sat back down and dropped my head onto the table, feeling my head become clammy and my stomach about to fall out of my butt. I could feel Seras' hand take hold of my shoulder and rub it gently in assurance, which made me feel a little better.

"Hey, its okay. Me and master will be there to make sure you get out okay. Integra isn't going to let you out that quickly."

"Great now I have ghouls and an egotistical vampire to deal with, yee-frickn-haw."

After that said I rose and grabbed my tray of uneaten food. "I guess I'll be going then. I need to mentally prepare myself for tonight." I sighed.

Seras gave a small smile as she waved me off and I exited the cafeteria. I need some time to myself to think about all of this. Deciding on the inside garden, I began to weave up and down the maze of the mansion till I finally came across a pair of glass, metal embroidered doors. Yanking one open, I reveled in the sweet smell that released from the inside. This was perfect.

I found this place one evening when, for the hundredth time, found myself to be lost. Ever since then tis seemed to be my place to have some alone time, and the sweet smell of flowers, plants, and chlorophyll was lovely. Plugging my iPod buds in my ears, I pressed play and layed myself down on the bench that sat in the corner of the room, closing my eyes as I let the beat thrum through my ears.

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Only a month ago I was living a completely happy life, now I was involved in vampires, secret organizations, and freaky medical problems.

I sighed and laid on my back as I began to hum to the melody of the song that was playing. It was always one of my favorites, the mix of both foreign and English music always seemed to soothe my senses, but unfortunately for me it was the instrumental version. It wasn't much longer till I had began to sing the missing part, not thinking that I sang very well, but whatever.

_I pray you'll be our eyes,_

_and watch us where we go._

_And help us to be wise, _

_in times when we don't know._

_Let this be our prayer,_

_when we lose our way._

_Lead us to a place, _

_guide us with your grace._

_To a place where we'll be safe._

I felt myself fall into a half awake, half asleep sort of state, still conscious enough to sing to the song, but still so much in la la land I didn't give any recognition to the baritone voice that sang in perfect Italian. All in sync with the crappy English that I followed.

_La luce che tu die._

_I pray well find your light,_

_Nel corre restera._

_And hold it in our hearts._

_A ricodachi che._

_When stars go out each night,_

_La tella stella se._

_Oooooh._

_Nella mia pregiera._

_Let this be our prayer,_

_Cuanto fe de che._

_When shadows fill our day._

_Lead us to a place,_

_guide us with your grace,_

_to a place where we'll be safe._

A long moment of silence fell after I let go of the last note, suddenly coming to my senses and realizing that a fully male(yet beautiful) voice, had sung the song completely from top to bottom. I slowly looked over my shoulder, only to find an amused vampire grinning three feet away from my face. I squealed and yelped as I once again fell from the chair, and once again, the thud being followed by Alucard's seductive laughter.

I felt my face go hot as I hunched my knees to my chest and hid my face in them, whimpering in embarrassment. I pulled my jacket hood over my head, hoping that doing so would make me disappear from Alucard's burning gaze, but when I felt his cool breath next to where my ear was, I knew that my vanishing act had failed.

"Do you always sing in your sleep? Or do you just prefer to make a fool out of yourself?"

"Leave me alone." I whined, blindly swinging an arm out like one does to a fly that's irritating them, but unfortunately, Alucard wasn't going to die by a fly swatter.

I knew I wouldn't hit him, so after fifteen seconds of flailing, I tucked my arm back under my head and continued to sulk like a three year old.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I groaned "I really am not in the mood for your egotistical sarcasm at the moment, so shoo!"

Apparently instead of becoming annoyed like I predicted, I heard his chuckle, since he had for some reason found my response cute.

"I believe that you had already heard the news of this evening from my fledgling."

I only responded with a fear induced whimper, still muffled by the hood that tucked over my mouth.

"And you don't think you're ready." It didn't sound like a question.

Out of childish habit, I felt a few tears begin to sting my eyes. Hell no I wasn't ready! Being nearly killed by a vampire twice in a row had already set that in stone.

"I suggest that instead of sulking, that you should go get your self prepared."

I lifted my head as I heard him stand, but instead of watching him walk away, I looked up to see an ivory outstretched hand reaching for my own. Being slow minded I stared at it for a few seconds in confusion like a deer in the headlights.

I slowly took it before feeling myself lifted from the ground at least six feet, giving a yelp of surprise while Alucard continued to chuckle.

"I love how jumpy you always are."

"Of course _you _would." I growled.

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, so leaning my head against his cold chest I closed my eyes as the steady rhythm of his walking began to make me drowsy, it wasn't until about twenty minutes later that he finally set me down in front of the door to the soldiers' barracks.

"Can you promise me one thing?" I asked him as he began to fade away.

"Yes you may."

"...Don't let me die."

He raised an ebony brow in curiosity. I could already feel my body tremble from the fear that was creeping up my spine. I closed my eyes tight and prayed he wouldn't notice, but when I felt his strong arms pull me into his chest I knew I was wrong.

"I won't let anything of the sort happen my dear." he purred softly.

As he finally released me and faded into the wall I hesitantly turned toward the door and turned the handle, praying to God that Alucard wouldn't fall back on his promise.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. FYI the song is "The Prayer" by Celine Dion, a truly beautiful song in my opinion, you should check it out!

I already have chapter eight started so it won't be much longer till I post again, and remember. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are good! I need to know your opinions!

Now it's back to school for me! :)

Starr


	8. Third times the Charm

I could barely keep myself still as the truck continued to head towards its destination, which to my dismay was an old mansion that had been overrun with ghouls.

I had already nibbled eighty nine percent of my nail polish off my fingers, my teeth slightly chattering as I barely held the gun in my grip. This was my worst nightmare. I looked up at all the soldiers that rode alongside me. How could they do this? How could they risk their lives every evening by fighting these monsters?

I was such a chicken; I knew that Seras and Alucard would have my back, but what if something went wrong? What if I got lost and I became prey to the vampire. I felt like I was going to cry.

"First time eh?"

I turned my head and nodded to the soldier who sat beside me, looking at me with an expression of pity on his face.

"I remember my first time too." He stated wistfully "Just as scared as you were. Can't believe that was only five years ago."

"What happened?" I asked.

His eyes softened a small degree as he tried to remember his endeavor. "We had a mission similar to this one, a normal neighborhood, overtaken by some insane vampire and his ghouls. I and my partner were assigned to infiltrate the main hold. We came in contact with the head vampire a few minutes later. Suddenly, he disappeared, the room was so dark we barely could make out where he was hiding, next thing I knew, my partner became prey and soon after became a ghoul."

I was shocked, and this man still did his job? What could he be thinking?

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Yeah well, the more you fight the more you begin to realize that there is no way to stop what happens in this world, and watching those close to you die begins to become a habit. All you can do is pray and take hold of what hope you have left."

I remained silent for the rest of the ride, until the stop of the truck snapped me out of my daydream. I figured we were here, but when I rose to exit a firm hand took hold of my arm; the soldier who talked to me looked out the window in concern.

"Something's not right…" he said softly.

The other men still sat where they were, all wearing the same expression as my friend. Following his gaze out the window, all I was met with was a hoard of trees and bushes, obviously no mansion in sight. If we weren't there then why did we stop?

I jumped and lifted my gun as a slight knocking came from the back doors, all eyes and guns following suit. Rising from his seat with caution, the soldier made his way to the door as the beating became harder. Placing his hand on the handle, he waited a few seconds before he swung it open and fired.

I shut my eyes as a scream rang out, but it wasn't a scream of pain, more like one of complete shock or surprise. Opening an eye slowly, I exhaled a huge breath when a very angry and horrorstruck Seras ducked in front of the gun.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" she squealed "You could at least look before you shoot Shandler!"

I rushed over to Shandler's side to look outside the truck, once again only to find that we were stuck in the middle of the woods.

"Seras, what's going on?"

She stood straight and wiped the dirt off of her behind as she began to explain. "The vampire is smarter than we expected. Apparently he knew that we were coming and somehow was able to stop the truck from reaching the mansion."

"How far away is it from here?"

"About a mile, not too far, but we need to split up the troops so that some can watch over the truck, Integra has already been told of the situation and has sent master ahead to deal with the vampire."

So he did come tonight. "What does she want me to do?"

Giving a sheepish smile, she didn't even have to say what I needed to know.

"Oh no…" I groaned in horror "She wants me to go to the mansion?"

Seras just looked away and scratched her head. My guess had hit the bulls-eye. I felt myself begin to shake from head to toe, the rattling of the metal gun filling my ears along with the silent hum that I got whenever I was overly nervous.

"She said she wouldn't let you go alone obviously. She wants me to go with you to make sure that everything is settled. If master is the one dealing with the vampire, then it shouldn't be much longer till we can leave."

This night was just getting better and better. Without another word I hopped from the vehicle with gun in tow, knowing that even if I used it, it wouldn't help me in the least. Shandler and Seras split the group into two teams, once that was done our team began our trek to the mansion. The woods gave me the creeps at this time of night. It felt like the woods in Snow White, where distorted faces glared at you in the trees and branches clawed out in attempt to snatch you away.

I small whimper escaped my mouth as the mansion came into view, Seras resting her hand on my shoulder reassuringly as we made our way up the front steps, the creaking of old wood breaking the silence we all tried so hard to maintain. I figured that gunfire would be the only sound coming from the inside, but since it was silent, Seras seemed to be listening hard with her vampiric ears to pick up any signs of Alucard.

"Is he there?" I whispered cautiously, trying to decipher the confusion that mauled Seras' face.

"He's in there, I can sense him. But…something doesn't seem right, it's like something is blocking any access to the inside, I can't get any response from him."

Why would that be? Seras was always able to reach Alucard, her being his fledgling and all, but why now?

_The door….._

I froze. That deep, thundery voice that both soothed me and sent chills down my spine. How was it possible?

…._Alucard?_ I thought cautiously, hoping for the love of God that I was right.

_Yes?_

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

I frowned when his mocking laugh vibrated in my head, making Seras look at me in concern.

"Ashley? What is it?"

I shook my head, there was no way, was I going insane? "I…I think I can hear Alucard's thoughts."

_You are hearing my thoughts you silly girl._

_What? Why? Why can't Seras talk to you and I can?_

_It is probably the vampire, he knows I have a fledgling, and has blocked all communication between me and her some how, why I can speak with you I am afraid I do not know._

_What were you saying about the door?_

_Knock it down._

_Why can't we just open it?_

_The vampire is expecting as much, he has ghouls placed all in the room on the inside, and banging the door down will give them a bit of...surprise._

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said that last sentence. Feeling him fade away I looked at Seras who seemed as if she was going to burst from frustrated anticipation.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said to knock the door down, not to open it normally, there are ghouls on the other side waiting for us to enter."

She looked to Shandler who nodded in agreement before motioning to the other soldiers to ready themselves. Once we all were in position, with one swift kick, Seras burst the door down, letting it land with a loud thud as ghouls began to form from all sides of the room.

I stared in horror at their faces, distorted, drooping gray skin with soulless eyes that were coated in blood and gore. There was even a ghoul that took the shape of a three year old girl, an innocent face that now looked like a creature from hell itself.

And here I was, gun in hand, with the men who killed these creatures on a daily basis, expecting me to do the same.

"I can't do this." I began to feel queasy as the hot stench of morphine filled my lungs.

_Yes you can_.

_NO I CAN'T! _

Stuck in my mental argument with Alucard, I had barely noticed the ghoul that had come from behind, not being able to get the chance to run when it took a firm hold of my leg and yanked me to the ground with its dead grip.

I flailed and kicked as it made its way up my body, feeling the hot tears begin to form as its stench ridden breath seethed over my throat, adjusting its jaw to sink its blood soaked teeth into my neck. I was right, it was my worst nightmare happening all over again, and this time it was third times the charm.

Feeling something hard and sharp pierce my artery, I yelled in pain as it drank from my blood, which was now mixing with the common crimson of all the others. But as it was about to finish it's final drink, I felt something in me snap, locking my joints and throwing me into oblivion.

* * *

Alucard smirked widely as he shot the ghoul to the ground, reveling in the sound of crunching bone as he smashed the remains of its skull beneath his foot. Now all there was left was the vampire himself.

"You are quite clever," a voice growled, "but I guess I should have expected as much from the true No Life King himself."

As if on cue, a form made its entry from the darkness of the shadows. He looked how any other low life FREAK should look. A grungy face, with bloodthirsty red eyes that set into the hollows of his sockets, and matted blond hair that hung over a large amount of his ugly visage.

Alucard only scoffed at the fool's attempt at intimidating him, and this man called himself a nosferatu?

"You disgust me just like all the others I have sent to hell. Although,I must admit that you have a little bit more determination than the rest, who are you?"

He grinned a toothy grin as he gave a solemn bow "I have no name, just a purpose, and that purpose is to put you within your grave at the order of my leader."

Raising an ebony brow, Alucard smirked manically at this new found news. He had a leader did he? If as much was true, then there would be many like him to follow in the attempt to bring him down. Just the thought of it made him shake in excitement.

Without a second thought, Alucard didn't hesitate to shoot his gun as the vampire made his first attempt to strike. He was faster than usual, but none the less it didn't take long to bring him down. After shooting him square in the forehead, Alucard watched as he slowly turned to dust, standing there for a few moments in silence before heading towards the door.

But when he felt an unforseen force hit his mind, he stopped in his tracks.

It was alien to him, but familiar at the same time. He stretched his senses as far as possible before he came upon its source.

Ashley.

She was bleeding, he could smell it, every drop of her ivory virgin blood, but it was fading at a rapid rate, which only meant one thing...

Fazing three floors down, Alucard immediately cocked the Casull at the creature that had his filthy jaws clamped down on Ashley's neck. Her eyes were glazed over horrendously, while her whimpers and sobs became weaker and weaker with every passing second.

Alucard shot the beast square in the forehead before walking to Ashley and scooping her in his arms. Her scent was so weak, as was her state of being, it didn't surprise him, Ashley barely could stay concious when she merely cut herself, and the blood loss she was experiencing now was almost unbearable for her.

Without a second thought, Alucard headed in the direction of where the paramedics waited. Ashley needed to be treated, if not, she wouldn't live for much longer.

* * *

A/N: AAAHHHHH! Okay I know it's been a long time, believe me, I KNOW! That's why the end of this chapter is so shitty, I just wrote something to finish the damn thing already.

Anyways, Yulecon was awesome, small, but awsome. It made me sad though, since I was the only Seras there, but there was a Walter and Pip too, so that made me happy ^.^ Now I'm back to school, and finishing up college stuff has been a bitch lately, but whatever, Christmas is around the corner, so there's one reason for me to be happy

Starr


	9. Unleashed

Alucard floated in the shadows as he watched the various doctors probe and operate on Ashley's body. He could still smell the strong tang of her blood even over all the different chemicals that they injected into her body. But none of it was working, her heart rate was slowing at a steady but brisk pace, and if she wasn't producing enough blood within the next hour, the chances of her survival were slim.

The one thing that distinguished the fact that she was still alive, were the weak calls that she spoke in her mind, but not in english. They were in a language that his vampiric ears had not heard for many years. The fluent speech of his homeland, Romanian.

She was calling for someone to help her, the weak sobs wracking her mind with a deep feeling of loneliness and sadness, and faintly, he could hear her call his name.

"Get a blood transfusion ready!"

These words snapped Alucard out of his mind probing, locking his red eyes with the doctor's. Staring at him along with the several others that did the same.

"But doctor," one of the nurses protested, "if we do that, her blood will become unbalanced, and there's the chance that she--"

"We have no choice! She's lost too much blood as it is! Our only chance is to perform a transfusion and let the blood accumulate with her own until her heart can do the job. If we don't try it she'll die…"

The nurse looked at each other with unsureness in their eyes, but after a few seconds of silence, they began to prepare for the procedure.

Alucard could now feel Ashley's life fading away, becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

The doctor placed everything in place before making the final adjustments for the transfusion, Alucard noticed the type of blood labeled on the blood pack. AB negative, a rare blood type for humans in general, but in Ashley's case it was nothing compared to what her's was.

Slowly the doctor struck a needle into a small vein in Ashley's arm, then cautiously flipped the switch, allowing the scarlet life source to run through the tube and into her body.

Slowly but surely, Ashley's heartbeat became louder, strengthening as the blood filled her being.

"It's working! Her heart rate is increasing, all body levels are becoming stable!"

The doctor smiled in relief at the good news of her slow recovery.

"Good work people! Sir Integra will be relieved to know she'll be okay."

Beginning to turn around and head for the door, the doctor almost made his way out of the room, before an ear piercing scream erupted.

Alucard phased through the wall quickly to Ashley's side, her blue eyes were wide with fear, but despite the fact that they were open, she didn't seem to see him, as if she was looking completely through him. Her back arched as she kicked and yelled in pain. And once again her foreign calls escaped her mouth loudly.

"NU! Lasă-mă să plec! Vă rugăm în numele lui Dumnezeu lasă-mă să plec! Nu vreau să mor!!!!"

Grabbing the tube that connected Ashley's arm to the blood pack, Alucard ripped it from her arm before shoving the awful contraption to the side, lessening Ashley's pain slightly.

The doctors and nurses stared the two of them in shock and fear, unknowing of what to do in the following situation. Alucard ignored them though as he looked into Ashley's face, now coated in tears and sweat as her sobs still wracked her body.

Strangely, Alucard felt a small hinge of pity for the young girl, she was so strong, yet so powerless against her own strengh and qualities, and apparently, she was scared of it. Deep in the back of her mind, Alucard could feel the fear she felt of being a monster, something inhuman....

_She knows nothing of what it means to be a monster. _Alucard thought quietly.

Leaning over her, Alucard cupped her face with his hands gently, wiping away the tears that poured from her eyes.

"Ashley you need to calm down..." he whispered in her ear softly. "There's nothing more for you to fear."

Despite the fact that Ashley gave no answer, her heaving chest began to slow even more, and her sobs transformed to small whimpers of pain and fear.

".....I'm here Ashley, you don't need to call for help anymore."

Her bright blue eyes slowly closed as Alucard cooed the calming words into her ears, until finally after the long effort, she fell into a deep quiet sleep.

Giving a small smirk of triumph, Alucard leaned away and turned to the still stunned doctor that stood at the edge of the room, locking eyes with him with a look that froze him in his tracks.

"You are never to do such a thing to this girl again. Her blood is far different than that of a normal humans. Transfusing foreign blood of a different type to her body is far too much for her to handle."

The doctor just gaped as Alucard scolded him with a malice ridden voice that would make anyone's blood freeze.

"B-but I---"

"SILENCE! I do not wish to hear your idiotic quarrels. Inform Integra of what has happened, and make sure you tell her the details of what you have done. If you don't I'll show you what it feels like to lose a gallon of blood. Now go!"

With those final words said the doctor and nurses did not hesitate to leave the ward, leaving Alucard alone with the girl in a matter of seconds. Turning back to Ashley, he could still feel how frail she was, but thanks to the small amount of blood in her body, it was a far cry from when she first entered the ward. Unfortunately, the pain of the process had left her exhausted, so she wouldn't regain consciousness for quite a long while.

Sighing and taking a seat in the chair next to her cot, Alucard waited patiently. Because when she awoke he wanted himself to be the first thing she saw.

* * *

A/N: ACK! Crapy chapter I know! And it's too short, but I just wanted to post something to show you guys that I was still alive and am still willing to finish this story. I'm out of high school now! YAY! And not too much longer I'll be legal MUAHAHAHA! So now I have more time to write this tory and maybe something new! So anyway, please review! Review review REVIEW! If you press that button magical things will happen!Bye!

Starr


End file.
